Field
This invention relates to the field of virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) and, in particular to systems and methods which track object locations and activity using colored tracking marker lights and multiple color cameras, where in the tracked activity can be saved and replayed for review and training.
Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) and Augmented reality (AR) are currently improving by leaps and bounds. The virtual reality and augmented reality ideas have long been considered the best tools for training individuals especially where the actual training sites are not available or accessible.
The problem is also the lack of tools that can present a realistic practice training background at a cost that is reasonable. Though virtual reality systems have been adopted for use in training, for flight simulators, hazardous duty simulations, medic training, and vehicle simulation. The advantage of virtual reality for high-risk service providers is that interactive scenarios can be experienced without any personal danger and at lower cost than other types of simulation. Virtual reality practice training is conducted in which personnel are given virtual reality glasses using head-mounted displays (HMD) which are worn to create a three-dimensional visual illusion of seeing a particular-place or field of action which can be simultaneously viewed by a group of participants.
Augmented reality may consist of projecting additional information on a real-world scene by combining computer-generated graphics with what a person perceives by eye. An example of such AV is Google Glass, which is a wearable computer with an optical head-mounted display (OHMD) developed by Google. Google Glass communicates by Bluetooth with a smartphone to display information or take movies or pictures which are shown as images projected in front of the wearer. Such a scene provides a realistic practice training or teaching capability without the individuals being put into real time, possibly hazardous situations.
Conventional virtual reality systems which allow free-roaming for players use infrared tracking to determine the positions of players and other objects. Such systems are relatively expensive. Alternatively, a tracking system using colored marker lights has advantages in the ability to differentiate players and objects, however accurately tracking markers over a relatively broad space or other virtual reality environment is difficult without using a plurality of cameras. Using a plurality of cameras presents a challenge with respect to position calibration, coordination, and synchronization. Also, issues related to colored tracking markers conflicting with each other as players roam about a space used for virtual reality environment also present a challenge as markers with the same color may come within a close proximity to one another.
As discussed above what has also been missing is the capability to provide a cost-effective scheme for VA and VR training implementation with a capability to use replay and review of actions that happen within the VR or AR training and practice arena.